Carnet de bal
by californiquation
Summary: Tout recommence à l'été 1998 : Les Malefoy tentent de fuir, Harry veut un tatouage. Un nouvel équilibre s'installe et en laisse beaucoup insatisfaits. Qui a dit que gagner était la fin des ennuis ?
1. Lettres

**Dislaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (tristesse).

**Attention** : Cette fiction traitera, pas tout de suite mais à un moment, de relations homosexuelles. De façon explicite. A vous de voir si vous avez envie d'entendre parler de fesses nues ou pas.

**Remerciement** : cette fanfiction a été relue il y a très longtemps par milligramme, avec qui je ne suis plus en contact mais que je remercie encore pour l'attention qu'elle y avait porté (peut être pas à ce chapitre en particulier, mais d'autres à venir).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'étaient de belles dents. Blanches, droites, alignées, sages. Il passa dessus une langue rose et délicate. Il effleura ses lèvres, en retraça le contour du bout de l'index. De gauche à droite. Elles aussi étaient trop pâles. Et toujours finesse, douceur ; féminité, presque. Il les mordit durement, essaya de colorer cette bouche qu'on imaginait encore dégouttante de lait. Drago Malefoy aurait voulu une gueule de prédateur, des crocs pour mordre et déchirer. Tandis que le sang affluait timidement sous sa peau fragile, il s'imaginait le même liquide libéré de sa chair, coulant dans sa bouche, sur son menton. Dans certaines contrées, les sorciers les plus cruels utilisaient un charme qui teintait de façon indélébile leurs dents du sang de leur victime. Chez Drago, pareille décoration aurait ressemblé à une maladie des gencives. Ah, il était beau, l'héritier des Malefoy ! Racé, tendre, laiteux. Avec peut-être un vague relent de décadence, à bien y regarder. Quoi d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'ait jamais effrayé les autres mangemorts, ni même _Harry Potter_ ? Bien sûr, du temps de Poudlard il avait mis au pas toute sa maison, et Serpentard n'était certes pas un ramassis de créatures faibles et soumises, mais n'était-ce pas la base ? Si Drago Malefoy devait se sentir fier d'écraser tous les autres vert et argent, ce serait la preuve définitive qu'il n'avait pas compris que le monde allait un peu au-delà de Poudlard, songeait ledit dominateur en occultant au passage le souvenir de l'époque où effectivement, il croyait que l'univers se réduisait au fameux château, en incluant éventuellement le manoir familial.

« Drago, on mange. »

Rien qu'un soupir exhalé derrière la porte de sa chambre : Mère. Le plus jeune des Malefoy prit le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures, car Père n'aurait jamais toléré qu'il vienne dîner pieds nus. Quand bien même leur très estimable famille était en fuite depuis quelque chose comme deux mois, changeant sans cesse de lieu la première semaine avant de se baser dans une de leurs résidences secondaires au fin fond de l'Écosse où personne n'était pour l'heure venu les chercher.

Drago vérifia que le col de sa chemise était bien en place, plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, lança rapidement un sort de brillance à ses vieilles chaussures en cuir de Niffleur – le contact, doux et velouté, restait une merveille – puis transplana directement au salon. Il adopta machinalement le pas souple, long et décidé qu'on lui avait enseigné lors de ses cours de maintien.

Père avait supprimé toutes les protections magiques dès leur arrivée, arguant que l'énergie qui s'en dégageait les aurait faits repérer à coup sûr. Drago s'était abstenu de faire remarquer que si, comme le pensait Père, toutes les maisons Malefoy étaient effectivement surveillées, apporter des changements brutaux aux boucliers de celle qu'ils habitaient était le meilleur moyen d'être découverts, sans compter le fait qu'ils seraient absolument sans défense en cas de « visite » du ministère de la Magie.

A vrai dire, pour le fils de l'ancien mangemort, il était évident que la Justice Magique savait parfaitement où ils se trouvaient et les laissait courir en attendant de décider de leur sort. Ce qui était de très loin la situation la plus humiliante qu'avait jamais connue Drago.

« Tu en as mis, du temps. » renifla Père lorsque son fils vint finalement s'asseoir en face de lui, à une des extrémités de leur longue table en bois sombre, finement sculptée et cirée de frais.

Ce soir, nous servons une purée de potiron aux épices de Ceylan, du canard rôti, une salade aux noix fraiches, et une tarte aux pêches en dessert. » couina l'unique elfe de maison qu'il leur restait.

Impressionnant de voir comme le petit personnel avait pris la fuite en apprenant la mort du Lord. « Les rats quittent le navire », songea Drago. Il peinait à imaginer ce qu'aurait été leur quotidien si, non contents de tourner en rond dans leur sombre demeure, ils avaient dû se préoccuper de soucis matériels ; l'idée même le dégoûtait.

Ils habitaient donc dans un petit château écossais en pierre claire et au toit d'ardoise – de taille ridicule par rapport à leur manoir principal. Deux tours trapues, pompeusement nommées Tour Ouest et Tour Est, se cramponnaient aux parois d'un large bâtiment principal de trois étages. La bâtisse était vieille, pleine de pièces qui auraient semblé inutiles à la plupart des gens ; salle de réception, boudoir, salle de bain équipée spécifiquement pour laver et soigner sa chevelure (une lubie des anciens propriétaires, reprise par Narcissa), garde-manger immense, puis dortoir du personnel, écurie et chenil dans une vaste dépendance un peu plus loin. Bien sûr, ces derniers étaient entièrement vides, l'équitation et la chasse n'intéressant pas les Malefoy et Proxy, leur dernier elfe de maison, se contentant de la volière qu'elle partageait avec une demi-douzaine de chouettes racées.

Malgré le grand confort de cet endroit – presque chaque mur dégoulinait de tentures luxueuses, les sols qui n'étaient pas en bois s'étaient vus recouvrir de tapis moelleux, et Narcissa avait tout meublé avec beaucoup de goût – il ne se passait pas une heure sans que Drago ne ressente une brusque bouffée d'angoisse. Qu'il se sentît oppressé par les nuages épais perpétuellement amoncelés au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'absence de lumière qui en résultait ou juste par la conscience de la situation dans laquelle lui et sa famille se trouvaient, le résultat était là : il ne se sentait absolument pas en sécurité dans ces lieux, et guettait toujours les recoins sombres avec une avidité morbide, comme s'il redoutait l'apparition d'un spectre et en même temps la désirait ardemment. Après tout, n'avait-il pas toujours été attiré par les aspects glauques, sombres du monde magique, tout en étant paradoxalement capable de la plus grande couardise ?

On était début juillet à présent, réfléchissait Drago en mangeant du bout des lèvres son délicieux dîner. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le ministère n'était pas resté les bras croisés pendant tout ce temps, même s'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'en être sûrs, Père les ayant totalement coupés du monde magique en leur interdisant à tous de sortir du petit château ; seule Proxy pouvait se rendre dans des villages moldus et y voler ce dont ils avaient besoin.

De grands procès avaient déjà dû commencer, c'était certain, et des envois massifs à Azkaban devaient être prévus sous peu. A moins que, privée des Détraqueurs, la Justice Magique n'ait rétabli la peine de mort ? Il était drôle de constater que Drago, qui s'était toujours estimé en faveur de cette dernière, avait considérablement revu sa position depuis que sa famille et lui-même étaient du mauvais côté de la balance.

Le dîner se déroulait dans un silence détestable, entre Père qui jetait à tout moments des regards de bête traquée à sa femme et son fils, Mère en apparence souverainement distante mais dont les mains tremblaient, Proxy debout un peu plus loin qui semblait comme d'habitude au bord des larmes, et enfin lui-même. Lui-même, le nez penché sur son assiette, fuyant de plus en plus ses parents chaque jour. Il n'en pouvait plus de les voir couler toujours un peu plus profond sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que s'enfoncer derrière eux ; il avait compris à présent que, si leur monde ne les rattrapait pas, cette situation pourrait se poursuivre indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que Père finisse enfin de sombrer dans la folie.

Etait-ce le destin ? Un hibou grand duc choisit avec une précision diabolique cette seconde-là pour se poser sur un rebord de fenêtre et toquer contre la vitre. Narcissa Malefoy hurla, Lucius envoya valdinguer son verre tant il sursauta violemment, et Drago qui tournait le dos à la source du bruit se leva et fit demi-tour en un seul bond. Trois paires d'yeux terrifiés se posèrent sur l'animal qui les observait maintenant avec calme, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'était une grande bête au plumage brun et brillant, dont les prunelles dorées fixaient sans ciller les Malefoy.

« Ouvrez lui, murmura Narcissa d'une voix blanche.

\- Vas-y, Drago » renchérit Père qui semblait près de s'évanouir.

L'interpellé regarda tour à tour ses deux parents terrifiés et l'elfe de maison cramponnée inutilement au bras d'un fauteuil. Sans écouter les battements frénétiques qui faisaient même frémir sa chemise, pas après pas, il se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Le hibou s'engouffra chez eux en même temps qu'un vent tiède, lâcha une lettre près de Drago qui bondit en arrière comme s'il avait eu peur de se brûler, et fit demi-tour aussi sec pour disparaître dans l'air orangé du soir. La tension qui régnait dans le salon faisait jaillir à intervalles irréguliers des petits jets de fumée laiteuse par la bouche entrouverte de Mère, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un ouvre et lise ce qu'on leur avait envoyé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper, aucun, Drago savait reconnaître les épreuves inévitables pour en avoir affronté pas mal au cours des dernières années.

Alors, avec un gémissement étranglé au contact du papier, il saisit l'enveloppe – marquée du sceau du département de la Justice Magique ainsi que de leur adresse – et l'ouvrit. Ses doigts étaient si faibles qu'il eut du mal à déplier l'épais papier.

« à Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, le 3 juillet 1998.

Vous êtes informés par la présente que votre jugement aura lieu le 8 juillet à 15 heures, au Ministère de la Magie, département de la Justice Magique. En raison de la gravité des accusations portées à votre encontre et de leur caractère sensible, le procès ne sera pas rendu publique mais réunira la chambre du Magenmagot au complet. Il vous est possible, en vertu du 17ème décret de notre code de la Justice Magique, de vous faire représenter par une autre personne si tel est votre souhait, à condition toutefois que ladite personne ne soit pas elle-même sous le coup d'accusations. Vous avez également le droit au nom de notre 3ème décret de faire appel à un ou plusieurs témoins. Votre représentant comme vos témoins peuvent être, par la réforme du 12 juin de cette année, des sorciers, des cracmols, des créatures magiques (le Ministère de la Magie fournira un éventuel traducteur) ou des moldus ayant fait officiellement serment de protéger le Secret Magique et connaissant suffisamment bien le monde sorcier.

Il est bien entendu fortement conseillé aux accusés de se présenter à leur audience, faute de quoi – dans la mesure où ils en ont été informés – cette charge supplémentaire pourra être retenue contre eux.

Hélène Morsay

Services administratifs du Magenmagot

Département de la Justice Magique

Ministère de la Magie »

Il sembla à Drago qu'après avoir tambouriné de toutes ses forces, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Une peur paralysante s'était abattue sur lui d'un seul coup. Ils allaient être jugés. Devant cinquante sorciers qui avaient sans doute pris parti contre Voldemort. Devant une assemblée où fourmilleraient des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix avides de venger les leurs. Devant des sang-de-bourbes. Et ils osaient présenter ça comme un « procès » ? Drago entendait d'ici proclamer la sentence, lourde et implacable. Il laissa à nouveau tomber la lettre par terre. Le teint habituellement translucide de Mère avait viré au verdâtre, et Père se précipita pour récupérer la missive. Il la relut une fois, puis deux : ses mains crispées et ses lèvres blanches d'être trop pincées étaient autant d'indices qu'un violent cataclysme se déroulait sous ses longs cheveux blonds. Drago se prit à espérer que malgré son état des dernières semaines, il trouverait une solution.

« Il semblerait… lança finalement Père avec un calme dangereux, que nous ayons été découverts. Cet endroit n'est plus sûr. A l'évidence, il nous faut à présent partir, sans doute vers la branche française de la famille Malefoy.

\- Lucius, c'est de la folie ! » s'exclama Narcissa.

Le fou en question regarda sa femme comme si elle était une étrangère. Il reprit la parole, et sa voix tremblait et montait de façon incontrôlable.

« Que veux-tu dire, ma très chère et tendre épouse ? Bafouerais-tu l'autorité de ton mari ? Laisserais-tu ton enfant unique aux mains de cette _justice_ ? C'est ça que tu veux, tenir nos têtes coupées pendant que le bourreau aiguise pour toi sa plus belle hache ?

\- On ne peut pas fuir, Lucius, répliqua Mère, et cette fois son ton piquait comme des aiguilles. Tu ne saisis pas ? Si nous recevons cette lettre, c'est qu'ils savent où nous sommes. S'ils prennent la peine de nous prévenir et de requérir notre présence ainsi, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun doute quant au contrôle qu'ils exercent sur nous. S'ils nous convoquent, c'est que nous sommes déjà leurs prisonniers.

\- Mère a raison, Père, argua Drago. Ils se feraient un plaisir de nous rajouter un délit de fuite. Nous n'avons plus de contacts ici, plus d'aide possible. On ne peut pas s'échapper. »

Père les regarda tous deux avec une expression où la colère le disputait au mépris. Puis, sans prévenir, il froissa la lettre dans son poing, la jeta et transplana. Drago et Narcissa échangèrent un long regard plein de peur. Mais Mère avait été bien éduquée, et au bout de quelques secondes elle recommença à couper délicatement des petits morceaux de canard. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, l'héritier de la très honorable famille Malefoy prit la missive qui leur avait causé un si grand émoi – bien qu'elle ne soit, après réflexion, pas très surprenante pour ne pas dire attendue – la posa sur la table, se rassit et, tentant d'imiter le flegme parfait de sa génitrice, se força à terminer son repas.

« Puis-je desservir monsieur Malefoy ? s'enquit Proxy.

\- Fais. » soupira Narcissa.

Il fallut deux jours à Drago et sa mère pour se rendre compte que Lucius avait tout bonnement quitté les lieux. Jusque-là, ils avaient supposé qu'il occupait simplement l'une des trop nombreuses pièces inutiles, et ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Mais quand Proxy annonça que personne n'était venu prendre de nourriture dans le garde-manger, le doute s'installa. Et après que cette dernière avait fouillé avec soin tout le château, utilisant ses pouvoirs quand Narcissa lui avait demandé de fournir une réponse absolument sure, on put établir avec une totale certitude que Lucius Malefoy se trouvait au minimum à dix kilomètres d'eux.

En apprenant cette nouvelle, Mère eut la réaction normale de toute aristocrate ; elle alla s'enfermer dans son boudoir, y demeura une heure sans qu'on sache ce qu'elle y fit, et en ressortit plus maîtresse d'elle-même que jamais. Elle alla trouver Drago qui, de son côté, s'était laissé tomber sur son lit avec la sensation que tout ce qui faisait son monde disparaissait peu à peu. Doucement, elle s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Sa robe longue laissait entendre un bruissement soyeux quand la soie bleue frôlait le riche parquet.

« Drago, mon chéri ? appela-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je suis réveillé, Mère, marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il semble que Lucius soit parti, et je pense qu'il a tenté de rejoindre sa famille en France.

\- Crois-tu qu'il puisse y arriver ?

\- Non, répondit Narcissa d'un ton définitif.

\- Nous le retrouverons le 8 juillet, dans ce cas ?

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » On aurait dit qu'il y avait un sourire dans sa voix, mais le temps que Drago ouvre les yeux, son visage était redevenu de marbre. Ne l'eut-il aussi bien connue, il aurait juré avoir rêvé.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, jusqu'à la date annoncée du procès, se passèrent dans une atmosphère étrange. Mère semblait partagée entre une peur profonde, la même que ressentait Drago, et une sorte de satisfaction impalpable, comme si la certitude intime de savoir son mari aux fers – en d'autre termes, d'être convaincue qu'elle avait eu raison et lui tort – la réjouissait. Chez Drago, c'était la colère d'avoir été abandonné par celui auquel Mère et lui avaient toujours obéi, celui qu'ils avaient toujours respecté et suivi, son Père, qui l'étouffait parfois. Puis ce sentiment-là était remplacé par le rappel de son impuissance, comme s'il sentait déjà la fin de sa vie approcher sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Et la peur, à nouveau.

Les repas et les autres moments qu'il passait avec Mère reflétaient bien ce mélange bizarre d'émotions qu'ils éprouvaient, puisqu'ils balançaient entre grande tension, échange de regards désespérés et scènes absolument banales où ils discutaient de sujets comme la qualité de la viande d'agneau.

Mais toujours dans le respect de l'étiquette ; Narcissa n'aurait jamais permis qu'aucun d'eux se laisse aller.

Arriva finalement la date fatidique du huit juillet : ce jour-là, malgré tous leurs efforts, ni l'un ni l'autre ne put déjeuner. A 14 heures précises, ils avalèrent chacun du Polynectar que Mère veillait à entreposer dans tous leurs lieux de villégiature, après y avoir déposé des cheveux ramenés par Proxy. La petite elfe avait bien reçu l'ordre de choisir des moldus de corpulence à peu près similaire à celles de Drago et Narcissa, si bien que leurs propres vêtements n'eurent pas besoin d'être ajustés pour qu'ils aient l'air convenables. Une fois transformée, Mère prit soin de ses nouveaux cheveux noirs, courts et bouclés afin qu'ils soient aussi doux et luisants que sa longue robe grise, tandis que Drago essayait désespérément de s'habituer à son nouveau physique de jeune japonais – pourquoi diable Proxy avait-elle pris pour des touristes pour cible ?

Ils purent enfin lancer de la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre à 14h40, et tous deux prononcèrent distinctement, malgré l'identique effroi qui serrait leurs poitrines, les mots « Ministère de la Magie ».

Le hall principal ne semblait pas foncièrement différent de ce qu'il avait été avant Voldemort, songea Drago tandis que Mère et lui marchaient d'un pas mesuré vers les ascenseurs. Si ce n'est que l'agitation et le désordre avaient atteint un point qu'on pourrait bientôt qualifier de critique, et que la fontaine aux statues, remplacée par une hideuse sculpture à l'époque du Lord, était devenue un vaste bassin tapissé dans le fond d'algues de couleurs vives et peuplé par diverses petites créatures magiques. Drago s'arrêta en voyant tout à coup une sirène en crever la surface, s'excuser d'un signe de tête auprès du sorcier qu'elle avait copieusement éclaboussé avant d'émettre des cris stridents pour s'adresser à un autre homme qui lui répondit sur le même ton. La scène n'avait surpris personne, et le plus jeune des Malefoy comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte de portail pour les créatures des eaux. À côté de lui, Mère contemplait aussi le spectacle, et son nouveau nez en trompette était froncé de dégoût.

Sachant bien qu'ils ne pouvaient s'éterniser, Narcissa et son fils reprirent la route des ascenseurs et eurent la chance d'en trouver un directement. Il ne fut à aucun moment question de badge ou de vérification d'identité, ce qui laissait supposer que les incursions répétées de Potter et ses petits copains au Ministère avaient fini par faire comprendre à tout le monde que les anciens protocoles ne valaient pas un pet de centaure. C'était un soulagement pour Drago, qui ne se voyait pas rester dans une pièce confinée en compagnie de cinq sorciers plus grands que lui et visiblement pas très commodes tout en ayant « Drago Malefoy » épinglé sur la poitrine.

Une voix féminine indiqua assez vite qu'ils arrivaient au « Niveau 2, département de la Justice Magique », mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir l'un de leurs voisins d'ascenseur demanda :

« Vous venez pour le procès Malefoy ?

\- Oui, répondit Narcissa sans montrer la moindre trace de peur ou de surprise.

\- Alors c'est au dixième, là où sont les grandes salles d'audience. On ne peut pas réunir tout le Magenmagot ici. Vous ne devez pas en être, je me trompe ?

\- Non… Mère sembla chercher quelque chose à ajouter, mais le sorcier posa une lourde main sur son épaule.

\- Moi aussi, je veux savoir le plus vite possible ce qui va arriver à ces fumiers de dragon, ne vous inquiétez pas. On va être une trentaine à attendre devant les portes que la sentence tombe. Je veux pouvoir leur cracher à la gueule pour mon fils, ou faire le boulot à la place du Ministère s'ils ne sont pas foutus d'écourter leur biographie » expliqua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Narcissa hocha simplement la tête et reprit place dans l'ascenseur, le bout de ses doigts sur les épaules du Drago japonais. La détermination dure qui se lisait dans son regard pouvait effectivement être confondue avec de la haine à l'égard de la famille Malefoy alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toutes les manières de détruire la main de cet homme qui avait osé la toucher.

Une fois arrivés au bon étage, le trajet ne fut plus très long dans la mesure où toutes les personnes présentes étaient massées devant une seule et unique porte dix mètres devant eux. Il était 14h52. Drago et Mère durent jouer des coudes pour arriver au premier rang, et là où tout le monde se pressait contre d'épais barreaux en fer forgé, eux traversèrent la grille comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Un tonnerre d'insultes et de crachats explosa derrière eux quand les gens comprirent ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ils étaient déjà hors d'atteinte. Un lourd rideau tomba sur les barreaux, et les huées disparurent de façon surnaturelle, remplacées par un concert de murmures feutrés.

Drago, qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures et contenait difficilement ses tremblements, releva la tête avec difficulté. A cinq mètres au-dessus de lui commençaient des gradins de bois entièrement remplis de sorciers parlant à mi-voix, engoncés dans les robes officielles du Magenmagot. La salle formait un cercle, renforçant pour les accusés l'impression d'être jetés dans la fosse aux lions. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Drago fut, au centre, une cage elle aussi circulaire, grillagée, en métal noir et luisant, au centre de laquelle Père était assis à même le sol. Il tourna vers eux un regard inexpressif. Au même moment, mère et fils ressentirent la désagréable sensation qui accompagnait toujours les transformations de Polynectar. Drago imaginait très bien son visage changer, ses yeux retrouver leur gris habituel, ses cheveux blondir et retomber sans doute un peu en désordre sur son front moite… Mère, elle, était sublime. Peut-être un peu trop maigre et pâle, mais sa chevelure coulait jusqu'à ses reins et son aspect se rapprochait presque de l'or blanc.

« Êtes-vous bien Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy ? » les interpella des gradins une femme que Drago n'avait jamais vue, mais qui à l'évidence présidait.

Les trois accusés répondirent du même oui méprisant et Malefoyen, quand bien même leur position actuelle ne leur permettait pas vraiment de s'accorder ce luxe. Pour se forcer à garder la tête haute, à préserver son masque coûte que coûte, Drago promena son regard le plus aristocratique le long de ces rangées de sorciers. Il n'en reconnaissait que peu. Kingsley Shacklebolt, à droite de la Présidente Sorcière inconnue au bataillon, devait avoir été promu ministre de la magie. La vieille MacGonagall n'était pas non plus très loin, et elle lui rendit son œillade avec brio. Puis, et ce fut là que Drago eut la plus grande des surprises, ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux, cerclés de lunettes rondes, d'un autre garçon de son âge : un garçon qui avait survécu. Et ce garçon le fixait en retour d'un air de concentration neutre, sans faire un geste. Malgré la hauteur de peut-être six mètres qui les séparait, Drago eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver juste en face d'Harry Potter.

« Je suis Hestia Jones, lança la Présidente Sorcière d'une voix forte, et c'est moi qui présiderai ce procès : je déclare la séance ouverte. Avant toute chose, les accusés désirent-ils désigner un représentant afin qu'il parle en leur nom, ou souhaitent-ils se défendre eux-mêmes ?

\- Nous nous défendrons par nous-mêmes. » répliqua Narcissa comme elle en avait convenu avec Drago.

Père ne disait rien, il restait assis dans la même position. Au lieu de regarder le Magenmagot, il les observait, eux, et un magma confus d'émotions agitait son visage. Bien qu'il se sentît en cet instant plutôt désespéré, Drago espérait que Lucius n'empirerait pas les choses. Il avait peur de ce qu'il dirait, du scandale qu'il pourrait faire…

« Bien. Vous allez être jugés dans le cadre des crimes commis au service du mage noir Voldemort à l'encontre de sorciers, cracmols, moldus et créatures magiques. Lucius et Drago Malefoy, reconnaissez-vous avoir appartenu au groupe qu'on appelle les mangemorts ?

\- Oui, répondit Drago avec fermeté.

\- Oui, déclara Père après une infime hésitation, mais sa voix ne tremblait pas.

\- Nous allons commencer par effectuer la liste des accusations portées à l'encontre du dénommé Lucius Malefoy, puis nous entendrons des témoins à charge et enfin votre défense. »

Père acquiesça en se relevant, le visage fermé, et à ce moment seulement il se tourna vers Hestia Jones dont le secrétaire venait de dérouler un très long parchemin. La lecture des simples faits d'accusations dura plus d'une demi-heure, allant de la corruption, la séquestration, la complicité de meurtres à, bien sûr, l'utilisation répétée des Sortilèges Impardonnables et le crime contre la sorcièreté. Chaque crime était étayé d'exemples précis, de noms, de dates, et Drago eut envie de pleurer lorsqu'il comprit que le dossier de Père avait été trop bien étudié et préparé pour qu'il ait la moindre chance d'en réchapper. Défilèrent ensuite des témoins, Ollivanders, MacGonagall, un moldu dont le nom échappa à Drago, le ministre lui-même, des employés du ministère… Tout ça semblait ne jamais devoir se terminer. Et pendant tout ce temps là, Narcissa et son fils restaient debout à côté de la cage. On ne leur avait pas proposé de siège, et ils refusaient de s'asseoir à même le sol. Bizarrement, Potter ne prit pas la parole. Drago supposa qu'il devait être là pour l'accuser lui, ce qui était logique, après tout.

« Lucius Malefoy, reconnaissez vous les accusations qui viennent d'être prononcées à votre encontre, et appuyées par ces témoignages ?

\- Je reconnais être coupable de tous ces faits d'accusation, annonça Père en maintenant impeccablement son masque de Malefoy.

\- Dans ce cas-là, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? » interrogea Hestia Jones.

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu arriver, en dépit de l'odeur désagréable qu'il dégageait et de son début de barbe, Drago devait reconnaître qu'à ce moment là Lucius Malefoy semblait au mieux de sa forme. Comme si ces quelques jours d'incarcération l'avaient réveillé. Bien qu'à cet instant il soit focalisé sur le profil noble de son géniteur, il lui sembla distinguer du coin de l'œil Potter qui se penchait en avant, comme si les choses se mettaient à l'intéresser davantage.

« J'admets avoir conspiré aux côtés de Vo… Voldemort, j'admets avoir fait souffrir énormément de personnes, et en avoir tuées plusieurs. »

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur l'assemblée. Cinquante figures sévères étaient là et les jugeaient.

« Mais tout au long de cette période, mon moteur principal était la peur. Ce n'est pas glorieux, cependant je vous le demande, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Si votre famille avait été l'une des premières appelées par le Lord Noir, au tout début de son ascension, si vous y aviez vu un moyen de lutter contre la décadence qui menaçait… »

Un concert d'exclamations scandalisées le coupa à ce point précis il se contenta d'attendre, de récolter avec indifférence un avertissement de la Présidente Sorcière, avant de reprendre quand le silence fut revenu.

« … Si vous aviez pu lutter contre ce qui vous semblait être un risque pour le monde tel que vous le conceviez ? Je sais que ceci n'a pas valeur de justification à vos yeux. Néanmoins, et c'est la vérité, aussi fortes qu'aient été mes convictions, ce ne sont certainement pas elles qui m'ont amené à héberger V-Voldemort pendant des mois. J'ai été menacé, je lui étais redevable pour m'avoir fait évader de prison. Je n'avais plus le choix, pouvez-vous comprendre cela ?

\- Pouvez vous affirmer que si cette possibilité s'était offerte à vous, vous auriez déserté le camp du mage noir ? questionna Hestia Jones.

\- C'est certain, répondit Père. Je ne l'aurais pas rejoint lors de son retour si je l'avais pu. C'était un monstre, et un fou dangereux. Il représentait un danger certain pour tous les mangemorts et leurs familles. Le seul vrai allié de Voldemort n'était nul autre que Voldemort lui-même, et peut-être Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Une sorte de vague incertitude semblait à présent planer dans les rangs du jury. Soudain, à la surprise générale, Potter se leva.

« Monsieur Malefoy a raison, dit-il. J'ai… Séjourné dans son manoir pendant l'occupation de Voldemort, et je peux vous dire qu'il y était à peine plus à l'aise que moi. Voldemort n'a jamais accordé sa confiance qu'à lui-même. De plus, Lucius Malefoy n'a pas tenté de ramener Voldemort au pouvoir, il le lui a reproché la nuit où il est revenu. Je l'ai vu.

\- Merci, Harry Potter, pour ce témoignage » lança Hestia Jones tandis que le Survivant se rasseyait en rougissant.

Drago observait Harry sans comprendre, à moitié énervé qu'il n'ait pas été fichu de témoigner plus tôt, alors qu'en même temps un soulagement sans nom s'abattait sur lui. Si le Garçon-qui-les-avait-tous-sauvés prenait parti pour eux, et tout son poids symbolique avec lui, alors… ?

« Lucius Malefoy n'a toutefois jamais fourni la plus petite aide, ou montré la moindre clémence vis-à-vis de ceux qui combattaient les forces du mage noir. Il a même été plutôt enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attaquer le ministère, riposta un autre sorcier d'une voix profonde, en se levant à son tour.

\- Monsieur, tout le monde ne peut pas, comme Severus Rogue, être un agent double. J'ai une femme et un enfant. Et puis, dire "je ne suis pas contre vous" ne veut pas dire que je suis avec vous. La situation était complexe » lui rétorqua Lucius.

Il avait apparemment décidé de jouer la carte de l'émotion, bien qu'il ait conservé un ton acerbe pour ne pas trop perdre en crédibilité, et cela semblait être fonctionnel chez quelques personnes dans le jury, notamment Harry Potter (qui avait dû finir d'emménager au pays des licornes roses s'il croyait vraiment que Père s'était préoccupé de son épouse et de son enfant au cours de la guerre. A moins que la façon dont il avait utilisé Drago pour essayer de revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des ténèbres en sixième année ne soit considérée comme une façon de le protéger ?).

Pourtant, aucune voix ne s'éleva plus contre Lucius qui continua de plaider sa cause pendant un quart d'heure, revenant sur plusieurs étapes du conflit et expliquant pourquoi il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obéir. Potter reprit la parole à un moment, de nouveau pour appuyer une de ses déclarations, et au moment du vote – pour ou contre une peine de prison dont la durée serait à statufier – éleva « par mégarde » son bras contre la condamnation avant de le baisser d'un air confus, comme s'il réalisait seulement ne pas être membre du Magenmagot. Mais son geste avait été remarqué, et Drago eut l'impression qu'après un moment de flottement ce fut lui qui fit pencher la balance en la faveur de Lucius. Et il aurait juré avoir vu Potter et Shacklebolt échanger un regard discret. Entre ses deux parents admirablement stoïques alors que, de façon inespérée, Lucius Malefoy était déclaré non responsable de ses actes, Drago s'efforçait de ne rien montrer tout en sentant en dépit de sa volonté ses épaules trembler incoerciblement.

La suite du jugement passa dans une espèce de brume, où il entendit encore Potter défendre sa famille, puis il prit lui-même la parole brièvement, il entendit Père le défendre, il sentit la main de Mère sur son épaule et… Il lui sembla qu'un instant plus tard tous trois étaient dehors, après qu'on leur avait ménagé une sortie discrète pour qu'ils ne rencontrent pas leurs « admirateurs ». C'est seulement là qu'il vit l'unique petite larme couler des yeux brillants de sa mère, remarqua ses cernes, détailla les poils blancs nombreux dans la barbe de Père. Ils furent conduits jusqu'à une cheminée d'où ils retournèrent dans leur demeure d'Écosse. Sitôt arrivée, Narcissa partit s'enfermer dans la Tour Ouest où était sa chambre, et Drago ne la revit plus avant le lendemain. Lui-même se sentait épuisé, et il se laissa simplement tomber sur son propre lit, en faisant juste l'effort de retirer ses chaussures. Il faisait nuit noir : le procès semblait avoir duré une éternité.

Drago se réveilla dans la même position, tout habillé ; il aurait aussi bien pu s'être évanoui. L'aube rose l'avait réveillé à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Il se demanda pourquoi Proxy n'avait pas fermé les volets. C'était désagréable ; il appela la petite elfe d'une voix hésitante, mais sans réaction. On était le neuf juillet ; soudain, cela parut d'une importance capitale à Drago et il attrapa un parchemin pour noter la date, avant de le reposer sur sa table de chevet. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose commençait aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de laisser V… Voldemort derrière lui d'un seul coup, son passé ne s'effacerait pas mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus un mangemort. Il n'avait plus de maître, et la société sorcière avait décidé qu'il n'était pas coupable. Pour un peu, il avait acquis le statut de victime. Cela le fit grimacer, mais il faudrait bien faire avec.

Aucune trace de Proxy. Agacé, le blond se dévêtit et partit prendre une douche.

Deux heures plus tard, les Malefoy au complet prenaient un petit déjeuner étrange ; des tartines de pain non grillé, maladroitement coupées par Narcissa à l'aide d'un sort qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé, étaient tartinées de miel. Aucun d'eux ne savait où étaient le beurre, la confiture, ni quoi que ce soit qui se conserve au frais. Ils avaient par contre trouvé du thé et su faire chauffer de l'eau.

« Tu dis, Drago, que Proxy avait disparu dès l'aube ? demanda Père.

\- Oui.

\- En y repensant, elle n'était plus là quand nous sommes revenus, observa Narcissa.

\- Je vois. » grinça Lucius.

La conversation s'interrompit. Personne ne voulait envisager ce que cela signifiait. Drago savait que Père avait lancé un sortilège particulier, qui était sensé ramener de force un elfe de maison, où qu'il soit, en s'appuyant sur le lien – plutôt, la chaîne – qui liait un elfe à sa famille et qu'il ne pouvait rompre sans l'accord de ses maîtres. Mais rien ne s'était produit. Une seule explication était possible : Proxy s'était rendue au ministère de la magie, qui l'avait libérée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu prendre son indépendance seule, ni même sans l'aide de sorciers puissants. Et encore, Drago ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait. Peut être le même genre d'astuce misérable qu'avait utilisée Potter pour libérer Dobby ?

En tout cas, ça avait fonctionné.

À partir de là, les jours s'étirèrent avec une lenteur accablante. Ils restaient cloîtrés dans le château, ce qui était sans doute sage car en apprenant l'issue du jugement, leurs admirateurs avaient dû s'en tenir à leur résolution de faire justice eux-mêmes.

Après de longues cogitations, et Merlin savait qu'il avait le temps pour ça, Drago avait fini par trouver des raisons plus calculatrices, et moins niaises, que celles qu'avait avancées Potter pour justifier leur liberté. Les Malefoy étaient une famille ancienne et influente parmi les sang-purs, donc la communauté chapeautait à l'international de nombreuses affaires sorcières, et gardait la main-mise sur certaines magies anciennes. Le ministère ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur les sang-purs, ni même se contenter de ceux qui étaient restés neutres ou s'étaient opposés au Lord, car qui étaient trop peu nombreux et souvent trop peu puissants. Ç'aurait été renier le passé et une partie importante du pouvoir sorcier.

Bien sûr, leur situation ne serait plus la même. Le rayonnement de leur influence n'était qu'un faible tremblotement par rapport à ce qu'il avait été, et le ministère ne laisserait jamais la communauté sang-pur regagner trop de pouvoir. Ils seraient sous contrôle, et sans doute mélangés presque de forces au reste de la population sorcière. Ça se voyait rien qu'à leur jugement : sur les cinquante sorciers et sorcières présents, Drago n'avait pas pu en reconnaître la moitié. Cette Hestia Jones, la Présidente, était très certainement une sang de… Née moldue. Avant, il aurait pu nommer tout le jury.

Lorsqu'il fut à peu près sûr de ses conclusions, ou au moins de leur cohérence, Drago s'en ouvrit à son père qui les lui confirma avec un léger mépris, comme si ces machinations étaient l'évidence même. Non, bien sûr, rien n'était totalement acquis. Il avait contacté les Zabini et les Parkinson, qui se trouvaient à peu près dans la même situation, sauf l'oncle de Pansy qui avait toujours été brutal et… limité, et que ses crimes de guerre avaient envoyé à Azkaban. Tous pensaient la même chose. Il fallait maintenant faire profil bas et se conformer aux attentes : ressouder la communauté, s'ouvrir, relancer l'économie, investir là où cela semblerait le plus judicieux… Oui, il avait accès à leurs comptes de Gringotts, bien qu'une partie importante de leurs ressources en ait mystérieusement disparu. Oui, ils étaient quand même toujours riches, on ne lui avait pas enlevé ses affaires, il fallait qu'il les remette en marche. Non, ils n'auraient plus d'elfe de maison…

Lucius avait rétabli les protections magiques autour de la maison, et passait désormais ses journées dans son bureau à envoyer des lettres et parler par cheminette. Il savait qu'il était surveillé, aussi s'occupa-t-il activement de remettre ses affaires en route, puisque c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Drago savait qu'il ne ferait pas un seul pas de travers, du moins, tant qu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion… Et c'était un soulagement de voir son père reprendre du poil de la bête. L'inactivité et la peur l'auraient rendu fou. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il en était, et il revenait sur des terrains qui lui convenaient au final mieux que la torture : la politique et l'économie.

Mais pendant ce temps, Narcissa et Drago demeuraient inactifs. Ils passèrent tous les deux de sales moments dans les cuisines à essayer d'en déchiffrer le fonctionnement, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa mette la main sur un livre de sorts « à l'usage d'une bonne gouvernante sorcière », ce qui fit froncer son nez délicat. Elle ravala tout de même sa fierté, et Drago et elle furent bientôt capable de préparer, servir et nettoyer un repas mangeable sans se salir les mains, ce qui était l'essentiel.

Malheureusement, ces activités occupaient à peine une paire d'heures de la journée. Le reste du temps, Drago tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'avait rien pour s'occuper ici, à part quelques vieux jouets poussiéreux – cette résidence secondaire avait été très peu occupée par les Malefoy. L'attente et l'incertitude le plongeaient dans une angoisse si profonde qu'il en restait parfois tremblant, en sueur, les mains crispées sur ses genoux et le visage trempé de larmes, enfermé dans sa chambre. Il s'efforçait de suivre le compte des jours, mais au bout d'une semaine il n'était déjà plus exactement sûr.

Père avait dit « rien ne changera d'ici la rentrée. Il faut que les choses se tassent un peu, et il faut prévoir notre retour. On ne peut pas réapparaître d'un seul coup, ce serait courir à la catastrophe. À la seconde où nous deviendrons inutiles, le ministère nous abandonnera à nos ennemis. »

Mais rien de plus. Drago ne savait rien de ses affaires, et n'osait pas demander. Il avait interdiction d'envoyer des lettres. Ni Père ni Mère ne semblait savoir de quoi serait faite l'année à venir.

Vers la mi-juillet, entre le quatorze et le seize – Drago était presque sûr qu'on était le seize – un nouveau hibou arriva. Il était gris foncé, avait les yeux presque rouge et se tenait très raide sur la fenêtre. Il tapa délicatement contre la vitre de la chambre de Drago au milieu de l'après-midi, et le réveilla de sa sieste ; dormir était à peu près le seul moyen de faire passer le temps. Immédiatement tendu, Drago ouvrit et récupéra la lettre, après quoi l'oiseau repartit sans attendre de réponse. Il faillit s'étrangler devant la grosse enveloppe jaunie et le cachet de Poudlard, et courut presque au bureau de Père.

Par hasard, Mère s'y trouvait aussi, si bien qu'ils découvrirent en même temps le parchemin proprement plié.

« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directrice : Minerva McGonagall

Décorée du Grand Ordre de Merlin, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, titulaire d'une chaire au Magenmagot

Cher Mr Malefoy,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes invité à reprendre votre septième année d'études à Poudlard, la précédente étant invalidée par les évènements de la guerre. Étant majeur, vous êtes libre de ne pas poursuivre vos études : l'administration vous signale que dans ce cas, vous ne serez titulaire d'aucun diplôme de fin de cycle type ASPICs ou équivalent.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité, si vous désirez la poursuivre. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malefoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Pomona Chourave

Directrice-adjointe »

Un deuxième parchemin contenait une liste horriblement familière de fournitures scolaires. Drago était estomaqué.

« Il faudra envoyer quelqu'un au chemin de traverse et faire venir une couturière pour tes robes, Drago, si nous ne voulons pas créer d'émeute. » observa Mère.

Elle semblait accepter la situation avec le plus grand calme. Drago avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Cette lettre signifiait un retour à la normale, se glisser à nouveau dans ce quotidien si familier, retrouver ses camarades, passer des examens. Retourner à Poudlard. On avait dû s'atteler à reconstruire Poudlard ; plongé dans sa propre hécatombe, Drago n'avait pas pensé à tout ce qui se bâtissait au-dehors.

« Et si je ne veux pas passer mes ASPICs ? demanda-t-il sur un ton provocant.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, lança Lucius calmement. Tous les Malefoy ont leurs ASPICs, sans exception.

\- Père… » le ton de Drago s'efforçait de rester respectueux, maîtrisé. « Je vais me faire lyncher. Vous l'avez dit vous même, je ne peux pas retourner en société, pas si tôt, pas comme ça. Certains vont penser que c'est une insulte que j'accède aux mêmes choses qu'eux. Certains vont vouloir se venger.

\- J'ai dit qu'il fallait attendre la rentrée. Tu vas finir ta scolarité, restaurer tes liens avec les sang-purs, te montrer comme un sorcier normal, ne pas faire de vagues mais ne pas devenir trop différent de ce que tu as été, ce serait suspect. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, Père. » capitula Drago.

Il oscillait intérieurement entre la panique et l'hébétude. Poudlard lui semblait appartenir à une réalité différente. Il allait se retrouver entouré de rares alliés, et de beaucoup d'ennemis. L'administration le protègerait sans doute, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de passer l'année à se cacher dans les jupes des professeurs. Il faudrait jouer serré, mais il devrait demeurer un Malefoy fier, tout en étant discret. Peut être était-ce faisable.

Déjà s'enclenchaient en lui des mécanismes trop anciens pour avoir disparus dans la guerre ; il percevait à nouveau juillet et août comme les vacances d'été, et l'échéance de septembre, si elle était spéciale, restait la rentrée.

Peut être était-ce bien ainsi. S'il ne devenait pas fou à force de se terrer dans ce château.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent dans une monotonie absolue en l'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans les ruines de sa vie qui semblait se reconstruire mais déformée, comme l'ombre monstrueuse d'une fausse normalité.

La routine fut à nouveau troublée un midi, et à nouveau par un hibou inattendu. Ce n'était pas un hibou officiel, on pouvait le dire rien qu'à la façon dont il se fracassa contre la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Les Malefoy étaient en plein repas, du riz aux lentilles, mais cette fois seule Narcissa sursauta. Drago haussa un sourcil, et Père n'eut aucune réaction.

Ce fut Mère qui ouvrit. Le petit hibou ébouriffé la regarda d'un air un peu idiot avant de s'envoler.

« Drago, c'est à ton nom. » annonça Mère en revenant à table.

Lucius avait recommencé à manger d'un air indifférent, mais ses yeux étaient durs comme l'acier quand il regardait son fils.

« Je n'ai rien envoyé » se défendit Drago. Il ne décacheta pas la lettre, car cela ne se faisait pas à table, mais il bouillait d'impatience. L'expéditeur n'avait écrit que son nom sur l'enveloppe.

Il lui fallut attendre une heure, que le repas soit terminé et nettoyé, pour qu'il puisse enfin s'isoler avec la lettre. L'enveloppe était petite et de piètre qualité, comme la cire noire qui semblait avoir été appliquée avec un bête bâton à cacheter, sans blason. Les serres du hibou avaient laissé des traces terreuses.

Drago ouvrit la lettre. Elle ne contenait qu'un petit rectangle de papier, même pas plié, ainsi qu'un crayon minuscule. Il n'avait pas senti le poids de l'objet avant d'ouvrir.

« Malefoy,

Je voudrais te voir le 31 juillet, si ça te convient, c'est le jour de mon anniversaire. Pour parler seulement. J'habite chez les Weasley cet été, le crayon est un portoloin qui s'activera toute la journée du 31 pour t'y emmener.

Harry Potter »

Les pattes de mouches de Harry Potter. Un tourbillon de pensées explosa derrière le regard fixe de Drago. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? « Parler » ? Mais pour se dire quoi ?

On toqua à la porte du bureau où il s'était installé.

« Entrez », dit-il.

C'était Père.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il sans ambages.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Que veut-il ? Le nom avait fait hausser les sourcils de Lucius Malefoy, mais sans plus.

\- Me parler. Chez les Weasley. Enfin, si c'est vraiment lui.

\- Il est évident que c'est lui, Drago. Tout les courriers de cette maison sont interceptés. Un piège ne serait pas arrivé jusqu'à nous.

\- C'est vrai. » Drago s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé. C'était une remarque idiote.

« Et bien, tu iras, déclara Lucius comme pour conclure.

\- Ah bon ? Et si je n'ai pas envie de voir ce crétin ?

\- Tu iras, et tu ne feras rien d'autre que lui parler. Ne me déçois pas, Drago. »

Sur cette dernière menace, Père quitta la pièce. Drago pouvait comprendre pourquoi ; dans le nouveau rapport de forces qui s'était instauré, Potter était très, très haut, et les Malefoy d'autant plus bas qu'ils lui devaient la liberté. Peu importait combien la lettre semblait informelle, elle avait valeur d'ordre, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Drago.

Il avait derrière lui des années d'habitude, passées à considérer le Survivant comme un inférieur légèrement débile et très agaçant, puis comme un inférieur important pour le Maître et très agaçant. Tout ça était révolu dans les faits, mais Drago sentait pourtant les mêmes vieux sentiments renaître. Rien que la saleté du message ! Et puis, un crayon comme porte-au-loin ! Un objet dont n'importe qui pouvait vouloir se servir ! Il fallait être un parfait crétin pour faire un tel choix, et Potter était ce parfait crétin.

Mais cette rencontre pouvait être utile, car Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter les avait défendus, et peut-être qu'il aurait des réponses. Il voulait bien que Shacklebolt voie les intérêts politiques et économiques qui allaient avec des Malefoy en liberté, tout comme McGonagall, tout comme cette Hestia Jones et tout membre du ministère qui avait un minimum de jugeotte.

Mais Potter ? Son esprit n'avait pas le quart de la subtilité requise pour comprendre ces affaires. Il les haïssait, surtout Drago et son père, depuis des années. Ils étaient opposés d'une façon si totale, si profonde… Il ne voyait pas comment quiconque aurait pu le persuader, voire le forcer, de témoigner en leur faveur. Et surtout de jouer aussi finement qu'il l'avait fait au tribunal pour remporter leur liberté. Parce que c'était vraiment ça c'était une torture de l'admettre, mais concrètement c'étaient Potter et son influence qui avaient très bien manœuvré, et évité la prison aux Malefoy.

Et maintenant c'était Potter qui le convoquait.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plu, maintenant je dois prévenir de façon désagréable : il y a une suite, en partie écrite et en GRANDE partie seulement dans ma tête, et ma vie est relativement mouvementée, donc je risque d'être assez peu disponible dans les trois mois qui viennent.

Tout ça pour dire, il est très possible que les chapitres suivants se fassent attendre, et je vous demanderai de ne pas requérir de suite (meuf prétentieuse qui imagine les lecteurs avides). Parce que ça me soule et je me sentirai coupable, parce que je déteste les auteurs qui commencent à publier et s'arrêtent.

Je vous rassure, j'ai l'intention de poursuivre et terminer cette histoire. Je ne sais juste pas trop quand.

Là vous vous demandez peut être : _mais quelle attention whore est cette fille pour publier juste un chapitre comme ça ?_ En fait, je publie pour faire une requête. Cette histoire traite comme des centaines d'autres des évènements post-guerre, avec une septième année. Seulement, j'essaye de faire quelque chose de sérieux, cohérent et un minimum dense en terme d'intrigue. Pour ça, je vous propose, si vous souhaitez commenter :

\- d'envisager quelles directions pourrait prendre cette histoire, de proposer des lignes narratives plus ou moins évoluées, que vous souhaiteriez voir écrites, ou même de simples petits éléments à insérer.

\- si vous repérez des erreurs par rapport à l'univers original, ou n'importe quel type d'incohérence, signalez-le.

Je ne sais pas si ça motivera qui que ce soit, mais j'aimerais bien donner un aspect un peu participatif à cette histoire. Donc dans la mesure où des suggestions me plaisent, je pourrai m'en servir ici (en indiquant évidemment, le cas échéant, de qui elles proviennent).

Il n'est pas dit que je me serve des suggestions, mais si certaines choses correspondent avec la façon dont je vois l'histoire je les insérerai, parce que j'aime travailler sous la contrainte.

Tout ça est peut être vraiment très prétentieux.

Sinon, libre à vous de laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours agréable mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'écris, donc le rythme de publication ne dépendra pas du nombre de reviews. Faites ce que vous voulez.

A tantôt.


	2. Été

Bonjour, voici le second chapitre ! (comment ? déjà ?)

Mêmes annonces qu'au chapitre précédent (dislaimer, attention aux sodomies, blablabla) : merci à milligramme pour le travail que tu avais fait, si jamais tu passes par là un jour.

* * *

La pièce qui au Terrier faisait à la fois office d'entrée et de salle à manger résonnait du bruit joyeux des conversations mêlées tandis que les convives se régalaient des plats toujours réussis de Mme Weasley. Une belle lumière d'été filtrait à travers les fenêtres pourtant pas impeccablement propres, et le soleil au milieu du ciel bleu ressemblait bien à un appel pour tous les joueurs de Quidditch attablés. Il fallait connaître ce lieu depuis longtemps pour se rendre compte que la table, qui peinait autrefois à accueillir tous les invités, était aujourd'hui un peu trop grande. Il fallait aussi connaître ces sorciers depuis longtemps pour savoir qu'ils avaient, quelques années auparavant, le ton plus haut et le teint plus frais. Et il fallait être un fin observateur pour discerner la lueur de mélancolie qui se terrait au fond de chaque œil. Mais personne ne se risquait plus à parler des enfants morts et de la guerre ; tout avait été dit, les disparus avaient été pleurés. Seul le temps pouvait à présent recouvrir peu à peu la tristesse qui étouffait parfois ces gens assis autour de la table.

« Je voudrais un tatouage. »

L'annonce aurait pu passer inaperçue ; l'espace d'une demi-minute, vraiment, Harry eut cet espoir. Mais devant la soudaine immobilité de Molly Weasley, le volume des conversations décrut progressivement, jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse. Harry observait avec attention les motifs floraux en bordure de son assiette, comme s'il s'attendait à les voir prendre vie. L'attention générale se concentra sur lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda à ce moment une voix lasse.

C'était Georges qui, comme souvent, n'avait prêté aucune attention à la discussion, remâchant probablement des souvenirs en même temps qu'un os de poulet.

« Je demandais à Harry ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour son anniversaire, mon chéri, expliqua sa mère sans que son regard ne quitte la silhouette maigrichonne et de plus en plus crispée à la gauche d'Hermione. Je crois que j'ai mal compris sa réponse. »

L'assemblée fixait à présent le jeune homme, chacun se demandant avec curiosité ce qu'avait entendu – ou cru entendre – Molly Weasley. Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Hermione serra sa main sous la table, et il pouvait sentir sa compassion sans même voir son visage. Finalement, il parut évident que la porcelaine décorée ne s'animerait pas.

« Je voudrais un tatouage. » répéta Harry, et le doute ne fut plus permis pour personne.

Mme Weasley émit un petit couinement étranglé, monsieur et madame Tonks froncèrent les sourcils, Mr Weasley les haussa à une hauteur rarement atteinte, Ron soupira, Georges sourit et Teddy cligna des yeux d'un air suprêmement désintéressé avant de mâchouiller une mèche de ses longs cheveux bleu ciel. Pendant un moment, personne ne sut quoi répondre.

« Un gros ou un petit ? s'enquit alors Georges sur le ton de la conversation. Et placé où ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant. Je pensais à un endroit discret, sur l'épaule ou la cheville, tu vois ? »

Georges, Ron et les grands-parents de Teddy se lancèrent alors dans un débat sur les mérites comparés des tatouages sorciers et moldus, auquel Harry se serait intéressé sans le regard effaré – et légèrement larmoyant – de Mme Weasley, toujours posé sur lui.

« Harry, d'où te vient cette idée ? finit-elle par lui demander en s'accrochant à la main de son mari.

\- Vous savez, marmonna-t-il après un instant d'hésitation, depuis que j'ai découvert le monde des sorciers, j'ai l'impression d'être constamment dirigé. Comme si mon existence était un chemin en ligne droite entouré de murs. À la mort de Voldemort, je pensais accéder à la liberté.

\- Mais tu _es_ libre, mon chéri. »

Harry tergiversa en son for intérieur, sachant qu'il allait la blesser. Mais quand le vin est tiré...

« Non, je ne le suis pas. Il n'y a plus de prophétie, mais une nouvelle vie toute tracée s'offre à moi. Je vais retourner à Poudlard, passer mes ASPICs, suivre des études pour devenir Auror, avoir mon diplôme, entrer en grande pompe au Ministère de la Magie où, sans doute, je monterai vite en grade et conseillerai officieusement les grandes instances, pourchasser les derniers mangemorts, prendre ma retraite, devenir professeur – peut-être –, ou me trouver une place quelconque qui me conforte dans ma position de figure du bien. »

Sa voix d'abord douce s'était faite de plus en plus tranchante, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de vomir les mots, et un nouveau silence de plomb s'établit à table. Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur son poignet, et cela l'empêcha presque de respirer. Il n'avait pas osé dire que se marier et pondre une flopée d'enfants roux faisait aussi partie de son chemin tout tracé, mais cette pensée courait sous sa peau et lui hérissait l'échine.

« Par Merlin, se moqua Georges à mi-voix. Tu vas gagner ta vie, c'est cauchemardesque... »

Luna, plutôt discrète avant ça, rit doucement et Harry lui-même sourit. Il savait bien que derrière ses railleries, le frère de Ron était sans doute celui qui le comprenait le mieux.

« Ma raison accepte tout ça, ajouta-t-il, et au final c'est ce que je veux, en partie au moins. Mais comprenez que ce soit difficile. Ce tatouage, c'est un symbole, une preuve que je décide au moins d'une chose, de mon corps. »

Machinalement, il effleura sa cicatrice.

« Je propose, lança Georges après quelques secondes de malaise, que nous portions un toast à Harry Potter, le premier garçon conscient de faire sa crise d'adolescence ! »

Il leva son verre, vite suivi par ceux de Luna et Ron, puis tout le monde finit par les imiter avec hésitation. L'atmosphère avait pris l'épaisseur d'une crème caramel. On changea ensuite prudemment de sujet, mais Mme Weasley ne prononça plus un mot du repas.

Plus tard, quand tous les adultes se furent retirés au salon pour parler d'on ne savait quoi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Georges, Ginny et Luna se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, qui à ramener des assiettes, qui à lancer un sortilège de récurage aux casseroles. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, qu'il soit sur la digestion, mal à l'aise ou tout simplement en train de guetter l'apparition d'un esprit des bulles. L'éclat de Harry soulevait des questions complexes que personne, et surtout pas le premier concerné, ne savait de quelle façon aborder. Comment envisager son avenir, quand on a été persuadé au fond de ses tripes de finir sa vie à 17 ans ? Le Survivant pouvait-il se contenter de faire table rase du passé ? Ou courir le risque de devenir prisonnier d'une guerre remportée, mais trop cher payée ? Devait-il accepter son rôle de modèle, de grande symbole du bien ? Est-ce que cela ne revenait pas à s'enchaîner lui-même à un fardeau écrasant et jamais désiré ?

Georges quitta la pièce dès qu'il eut fini de ranger les restes du repas, et entraîna Luna en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Le rapprochement de ces deux-là, ces dernières semaines, était évident pour tout le monde et faisait invariablement sourire Hermione et Ginny, qui profitaient de l'occasion pour se comporter en véritables comploteuses. Ron, pour sa part, s'assit sur le plan de travail et posa un regard franc sur son meilleur ami très occupé à racler un plat. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais un courage tout gryffondorien lui dictait de crever l'abcès maintenant.

« Harry... commença-t-il, avec l'espoir vite déçu que les mots viendraient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Est-ce que, par hasard, tu voudrais ne pas retourner à Poudlard ? » s'enquit Hermione d'une toute petite voix en s'engouffrant dans la brèche.

Ginny resta muette, mais son expression était éloquente. Elle aussi voulait le fin mot de toute l'histoire.

« Bien sûr que je vais y retourner, Mione, soupira Le-Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Ça ne va pas être facile, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il le faut. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça fait un an, sur toute une vie ? »

Son sourire en posant cette question rhétorique était si lumineux qu'il évoqua aux trois autres la joie naïve d'un enfant qui a plus de chocolat que prévu pour Pâques. Il était rare, depuis deux bons mois que la guerre était finie, de voir une telle expression sur le visage d'Harry. Chaque jour qui passait semblait l'enfoncer un peu plus dans une mélancolie grise, dont ils n'avaient pu que deviner confusément les causes – jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, la veille des 18 ans d'Harry Potter.

« Tu sais, se lança Ginny d'une voix tremblotante, personne ne t'oblige à devenir un Auror, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends... Ah, ça semble bête de le dire. Mais vraiment, mon cœur, tu t'en fiches de ce que pensent les autres. »

Harry cligna des yeux, et considéra d'un air surpris la jeune fille occupée à triturer nerveusement un torchon à carreaux. Il trouvait ces paroles futiles, convenues, faciles à lancer en l'air et inapplicables ; néanmoins, l'émotion qui perçait à travers les mots était réelle. Il eut une seconde l'espoir que Ginny, effectivement, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il embrasse une carrière telle que...

« Oh, Harry, il y a tellement de choix qui s'offrent à toi ! poursuivit-elle alors avec plus d'entrain, ayant sans doute détecté ce qu'elle attendait dans les yeux de son cher et tendre. Médicomage, membre du Magenmagot, directeur de Poudlard, peut-être même Ministre de la Magie ! Je suis sure qu'un tas de métiers sur mesure pour toi te tendent les bras. »

Non, définitivement non. Elle ne comprenait pas : comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Le survivant essaya de toutes ses forces de juguler la colère qui montait en lui, mais c'était impossible, il se sentait trahi. Le regard agacé d'Hermione et celui perdu de Ron lui redonnèrent un peu d'espoir, mais l'air était devenu irrespirable dans la petite cuisine encombrée, alors que le parfum fleuri de Ginny mêlé à une odeur d'oignons lui emplissait le nez, coulait dans sa bouche, sifflait à ses oreilles...

Avant même de s'en être rendu compte, Harry ouvrait brutalement la porte d'entrée du Terrier, sans écouter une seconde les protestations derrière lui, et se précipitait dans le jardin en inspirant de toutes ses forces l'odeur d'herbe humide qui remontait du sol. Il était si perturbé qu'il percuta de plein fouet le visiteur immobile à un mètre de l'entrée. Un choc brutal au front et une seconde de flou total plus tard, Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

« Potter ! Tu es là ! s'exclama ce dernier, peinant visiblement à se remettre de la collision.

\- Je sais. » grinça Harry en se massant les tempes, les dents serrées.

Il pouvait sentir l'immobilité abasourdie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny restés sur le pas de la porte. Les questions n'allaient pas tarder, en rafale, impossibles à contenter, la colère, la déception peut-être. Il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas... Pas maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Viens, Malefoy. » finit par marmonner le brun.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il saisit la manche de son vieil ennemi et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il évitait son regard, comme il avait évité ses meilleurs amis et sa... petite amie ? futur femme ? ex-copine ? soeur ? comment savoir ? Harry pouvait sentir la résistance du blond qui ne devait pas comprendre grand chose à la situation, mais la colère lui donnait des ressources insoupçonnées et il parvint à le traîner de force.

Sitôt le portail franchi, il les fit transplaner tous les deux.

Un enchevêtrement de collines douces, couvertes d'herbes folles, hautes et denses, ponctuées de quelques fleurs – tâches de peinture éclatantes sur le fond vert. Le tout ondulait comme aucune aquarelle ne le ferait jamais sous une brise tiède, frissonnait allègrement, se parait de reflets argentés quand les tiges atteignaient une certaine courbure. Harry s'efforça de calmer sa respiration. Épuisé, il se laissa tomber en position assise.

« Potter, où sommes-nous ? Et de quel droit t'amuses-tu à promener les gens à l'insu de leur plein gré, en leur imposant tes sautes d'humeur ? Tu as des problèmes hormonaux ? La puberté commence, peut-être ? Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me répondre, par Morgane ? Ou tu veux que je m'énerve ? »

L'interpellé soupira. Malefoy avait péniblement raison.

« Assieds- toi, demanda-t-il. Je vais t'expliquer.

\- J'ai assez obéi, et j'ai assez écouté dans ma vie. Alors je vais rester debout et tu vas ouvrir tes esgourdes, d'accord ? »

Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Autant qu'il se souvienne, Malefoy n'avait jamais écouté ou obéi à qui que ce soit. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas assisté aux réunions intimes des mangemorts avec leur maître... Incapable de trouver une réponse qui n'implique pas l'éventualité d'une gaffe monumentale sur la guerre, le Survivant acquiesça.

« Je me _terre_ avec mes parents depuis deux mois. Nous avons reçu une lettre de MacGonagall quelques jours plus tard, c'est toi, avec ton écriture ignoble et une chouette miteuse et absolument weaslaide, qui prends contact avec moi et qui me _convoques_ pour ton anniversaire, le 31 juillet. Jusque-là, tout est absolument normal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que...

\- Par pitié, ne pense rien, ne dis rien, ferme ta grande bouche et ne me coupe pas. C'est déjà une souffrance que de t'avoir sous les yeux. Donc, là où la situation devient vraiment bizarre, c'est quand, alors que dans ma grande bonté j'accepte l'invitation de l'une des personnes que j'ai le moins envie de voir sur Terre, ladite personne me TOMBE DESSUS, m'agresse et me séquestre. Voilà. Maintenant je répète ma question, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi et où sommes-nous ? Tu peux faire sortir des sons de cette grande bouche ouverte avec tant de classe. »

Le gryffondor referma la bouche, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais aussi étrangement amusé par cette tirade. Peut-être qu'il souffrait d'un trop-plein de bons sentiments.

La vue en contre-plongée qu'il avait de Malefoy, toujours debout et toisant la campagne d'un air furieux, n'était pas très flatteuse. Dans la lumière vive du soleil de midi, le serpentard semblait maigre, pâle, malade même. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air : on se serait presque attendu à ce qu'il sente le renfermé. Mais Harry ne pouvait capter que l'odeur âcre du vieux noyer auquel il était adossé.

« Je t'ai proposé de passer chez les Weasley le jour de mon anniversaire parce que, crois-le ou non, je me demandais ce qu'il t'arrivait. Et nous sommes à trois ou quatre kilomètres du Terrier, dans un endroit où j'aime bien me reposer.

\- On reconnaît bien là ta détestable tendance à l'auto-apitoiement, renifla le blond avec mépris. Pourquoi le jour béni de tes 18 ans précisément ?

\- Pour te donner un bout de gâteau, répliqua Harry en souriant malgré lui. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Mais tu es là un jour trop tôt. »

A ces mots, le serpentard parut se décomposer. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés du brun en lui décochant un regard hagard.

« C'est vrai ? Je me suis trompé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chancelante.

\- Oui, d'un jour seulement, mais...

\- Par tous les mages des Carpates. Je croyais que mon compte était bon. Je pensais que ça, au moins, je savais le faire... Mordred, quel imbécile. »

Harry ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Draco avait resserré ses bras autour de ses genoux, eux-mêmes pressés contre son torse, en marmonnant des mots sans suite. Puis il se souvint que l'année passée, pendant qu'il campait avec Ron et Hermione, il avait été saisi d'une angoisse profonde en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait ni date, ni jour, et n'avait en gros plus aucun repère temporel, en plus d'être perpétuellement en mouvement. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que d'autres, alors que la guerre était finie, subissaient cette perte de tous leurs repères.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, assis côte à côte, chacun remâchant ses souvenirs.

« Au fait, Potter, puisqu'on en est là, je peux te demander quelque chose ? lança le serpentard sur un ton plus assuré.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission. » soupira Harry.

Un autre silence, durant lequel Malefoy sembla peser le pour et le contre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as défendu ma famille ?

\- Ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme, si c'est ta question, répondit le brun qui s'était attendu à ce que le sujet soit abordé. Ta mère et toi, je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le choix dans cette guerre ; tu vas me trouver idiot, mais j'ai l'espoir que si c'était à refaire, vous choisiriez autre chose.

\- Tu es idiot, répliqua simplement Malefoy en évitant la question implicite. Et mon père ? Il déteste les né-moldus, tu peux en être sûr.

\- C'est différent. Ton père est intelligent, Malefoy.

\- Pas moi ?

\- Mais laisse moi finir ! Ton père est utile, c'est ça que je veux dire. C'est un grand politicien, et il va être surveillé. Tant qu'il ne fait pas de bêtise – on le saurait, tout de suite, je t'assure – il peut être très précieux dans la reconstruction d'un gouvernement. C'est mon avis, et c'est surtout celui de Kingsley, de MacGonagall et de beaucoup d'autres personnes haut placées. La morale voudrait qu'il finisse ses jours en prison, mais les hauts gradés ne peuvent pas trop se le permettre et pour ma part je pense que l'angoisse d'une surveillance à vie est une punition bien assez cruelle. »

Le blond ne pipa mot, se contentant de dévisager Harry. Rien dans son expression ne laissait deviner ses sentiments, ni gratitude, ni hostilité. C'était le regard pensif et calme qu'avait pu avoir Dumbledore par le passé, celui qui vous donnait la désagréable impression d'être scanné sans merci.

« Je vais partir, Potter, annonça finalement Malefoy. Tu veux m'en empêcher ?

\- Non, se moqua le gryffondor en haussant les épaules. Tu crois vraiment que ta compagnie est si agréable ? »

Et là, à cette seconde minuscule qui précéda le transplanage de Drago, Harry aurait juré sur les roubignoles de Merlin qu'il l'avait vu sourire. Il sentit un apaisement incroyable le gagner, et il se laissa tomber allongé dans l'herbe. Lui-même n'était pas trop sûr du sens de sa démarche quand il avait envoyé sa lettre à Malefoy, mais maintenant il savait qu'il avait bien fait, comme il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlerait de cette rencontre. Il ne s'était rien passé de bien important, au final : Harry pouvait simplement dire qu'à présent, sur certains points, ils se comprenaient un peu mieux. Il commençait seulement à sentir ce besoin qu'il avait, depuis la dernière grande bataille, d'éradiquer tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Voldemort – haine gryffondor/serpentard comprise. Sans trop y réfléchir, il sortit de sa poche un crayon et un bout de papier, et écrivit à la va-vite.

« Je pense qu'un jour, Drago Malefoy et moi serons amis, ou en tout cas j'espère. Il faudrait qu'on se parle, pour de vrai : le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il y a sous ses cheveux beaucoup trop blonds. Malefoy est un mystère, et je crois qu'il m'intéresse. »

Abasourdi par la naïveté de ses propres mots, et aussi un peu honteux, Harry regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu. Puis une idée le traversa, le faisant sourire irrésistiblement. Il creusa un petit trou au pied du vieux noyer, et d'un coup de baguette en lissa et en durcit le fond. Avec une technique similaire, il modela un bout d'écorce tombée pour faire un couvercle qu'il posa sur sa cachette improvisée, après y avoir déposé le papier plié en quatre ainsi que le crayon. Très amusé par cet espèce de coffret souterrain, le brun acheva son oeuvre d'un « collaporta » qui souda ensemble les deux parties du compartiment, avant de recouvrir le tout de terre. Malgré l'aspect un peu différent du sol là où il avait creusé, le résultat était discret et l'aspect fraîchement retourné puis tassé de la terre disparaîtrait en quelques jours. Très content de lui, Harry nettoya ses mains d'un coup de baguette.

Maintenant qu'il avait symboliquement fait de sa discussion avec Malefoy un secret, il se sentait capable de retourner au Terrier affronter ceux qui, contrairement au blond, lui voulaient du bien et lui faisaient du mal.

Route. Londres. Gare. Quai 9 ¾. Poudlard Express. Maman Weasley. Papa Weasley. Adieux rapides. Couloir du train. Compartiment. Banquette.

« Alors, vous êtes contents de retourner à Poudlard ? » lança Hermione, paresseusement lovée contre Ron.

Harry observa un moment ses deux meilleurs amis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si c'était là leur place depuis toujours, et acquiesça. Il s'émerveillait encore du temps que ces deux là avaient mis à prendre conscience de leurs sentiments, et de leur bonheur pour le moment sans tâche. Cette relation était un des rares éléments post-guerre qui lui donnaient vraiment envie d'aller de l'avant et de construire de nouvelles choses, à son tour. Mais avec qui ? Quand ressentirait-il cette vraie attraction, à laquelle il était impossible de résister, que lui avait maintes fois décrite Ron ? Qu'en était-il de Ginny ? Devait-il vraiment continuer de chercher au fond de lui ses sentiments pour la jeune fille ? Est-ce que l'amour ne s'imposait pas comme une évidence ? Autant de questions qui faisaient rougir Harry d'embarras, et qu'il ressassait inlassablement à chaque fois qu'il s'interrogeait sur sa – pathétique – vie amoureuse.

Le train n'avait pas encore démarré mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, et seuls deux ou trois retardataires couraient encore sur le quai majoritairement peuplé de parents éplorés. Le ciel qu'on apercevait à travers le toit vitré de la gare était uniformément gris, un temps typique de rentrée scolaire : pourtant, le Poudlard Express entier semblait frétillant d'impatience. Après tout, cette année faisait suite à de longs mois passés sous le joug des mangemorts à recevoir des connaissances falsifiées ou occultes. Harry se sentait un peu décalé au milieu de toute cette ambiance, et pas seulement parce qu'il devait tenir la chandelle comme il l'avait fait tout l'été ; il avait la désagréable impression d'être en marge de ce qu'il voyait. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il ne retrouvait pas tous les amis qu'il avait pu se faire au cours de sa scolarité… Neville et Luna étaient restés introuvables sur le quai, Seamus et Dean avaient déjà rencontré des filles de Poufsouffle très mignonnes – il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, Parvati et Padma Patil restaient avec un groupe de serdaigles qui incluait malheureusement Cho Chang, et Lavande Brown n'était pas vraiment une amie après les déplorables évènements de sixième année. Quant à Ginny, elle semblait vouloir faire le trajet avec eux mais avait été interceptée par des amis qui l'avaient traînée à leur suite sans écouter aucune de ses protestations. Bien qu'il en ait un peu honte, Harry leur était reconnaissant. C'était un comble, mais celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort ne parvenait pas à affronter sa propre petite amie, et la perspective d'un huis clos avec elle pendant huit heures le faisait frémir.

Les choses n'étaient pas si mal, tout bien considéré, finit par conclure le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Il se laissa glisser un peu plus confortablement sur la banquette qu'il avait pour lui tout seul. Ce voyage s'avérerait sans doute reposant… Hermione elle-même commençait à somnoler alors que Ron observait par la fenêtre les silhouettes de ses parents, perdus dans la foule et la fumée du train.

C'est cet instant de silence paisible que se résolut à briser la porte du compartiment en s'ouvrant brusquement sur Théodore Nott. Ce dernier poussa un gros soupir en découvrant les trois gryffondors, mais hissa quand même sa valise dans le porte-bagages avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Hermione, Harry s'étant définitivement allongé sur sa banquette.

Ron se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, soupira l'intrus. Mais tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

\- Tu n'as qu'à profiter du couloir. » suggéra froidement le rouquin.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cette proposition eut l'inverse de l'effet escompté, et le serpentard se rencogna dans son siège d'un air à la fois écœuré et victorieux.

« Nott, aux dernières nouvelles tu n'avais pas une bande de petits copains près à jeter des première années par-dessus bord pour se faire une place ? Tu dois te souvenir, il y a une certaine fouine dans le lot, reprit alors Ron.

\- Et bien il se trouve que ce ne sont pas exactement mes petits copains, pour le moment, grinça l'interpellé avec l'air d'avoir léché un citron.

\- Ça c'est triste, le pauvre petit Nott abandonné par les siens… En même temps je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les serpents étaient très solidaires. Sauf pour martyriser des gens, là étrangement il y a du monde… »

Hermione choisit ce moment pour donner un coup de coude bien senti à son petit ami, qui grimaça d'une douleur non feinte.

« Désolée Théodore, je crois que Ron a oublié qu'il n'avait plus douze ans.

\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Granger, répliqua l'autre sur un ton froid comme la banquise.

\- Il ne serait pas temps de dépasser un peu tout ça, _Nott_, et d'arrêter de nous détester uniquement parce que tu es à serpentard ? intervint alors Harry, exaspéré et sans prendre garde aux yeux ronds de Ron.

\- Crois moi Potter je ne vous déteste pas pour ça, d'ailleurs je ne devrais même pas être à serpentard » cracha Nott.

Il y avait une telle rancœur dans sa prononciation du mot « serpentard » qu'il éveilla la curiosité de Harry. Il contempla ce grand garçon au visage maigre et un peu trop allongé, dont les sourcils noirs ombrageaient deux prunelles déjà orageuses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lança-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit, et pendant un instant le brun crut qu'il n'aurait droit à rien d'autre. Puis sans aucune raison apparente, Nott parut ravaler son amertume, et il reprit la parole avec neutralité.

« Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle. C'est moi qui ai demandé Serpentard... Cette petite astuce explique d'ailleurs comment des familles entières de sang-purs ont pu se retrouver dans la même maison, à quelques petites exceptions près, comme Sirius Black...

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir le nom de son parrain surgir au détour de cette conversation.

\- Oui, on peut aller carrément contre l'avis du Choixpeau, il se conforme à notre souhait. Assez peu de sang-purs laissent se faire l'examen – comment dire – naturel, expliqua l'autre avec une sorte d'amusement désabusé.

\- Je connaissais cette histoire de choix, il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, c'est moi qui ai demandé Gryffondor. » répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

À l'expression ahurie de Nott, le Survivant prit conscience du caractère explosif de pareille révélation. Il se morigéna intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de baisser sa garde à un moment pareil ? Juste parce que le serpentard arrêtait de cracher du venin quelques minutes, il lui faisait des confidences ? Face à lui, Nott arborait à présent un petit sourire rusé. Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il sentait aussi peser sur lui les regards désapprobateurs de ses amis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, Potter, lâcha finalement Théodore. Je ne vais pas utiliser ou répandre ta petite révélation, même si c'est assez tentant. Il ne faudrait pas déstabiliser le monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait bien dommage… »

Pris de court, Harry acquiesça sans savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une menace ou de paroles rassurantes. Le serpentard sortit un livre de son sac comme si de rien n'était, et se plongea dedans. Serdaigle dans l'âme peut-être, mais il avait pris certains traits de sa maison d'adoption... Au bout d'un petit moment passé pour Harry à observer le paysage défiler en esquivant les œillades consternées de ses meilleurs amis, Nott leva les yeux de son ouvrage.

« Je vais te dire autre chose sur les sang-purs, Potter, annonça-t-il lentement. Drago Malefoy est en couple avec Pansy Parkinson depuis peut être deux ans, tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Leurs parents ont prévu un mariage arrangé entre eux il y a au moins vingt ans, et ils ont été… fortement encouragés à afficher dès maintenant leur union. Mais évidemment il n'y a que Pansy que ça enchante, Drago lui la critique dès qu'elle quitte une pièce, et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a souhaité sa mort violente et prématurée. »

Échange de regards surpris entre les gryffondors. Aucun des rouge et or ne comprenait, pas même Hermione. Ce fut pourtant elle qui se résolut à ouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis ça, tout à coup ?

\- Disons que mes retrouvailles avec Drago n'ont pas été… les plus chaleureuses du monde. Et comme Potter vient de me donner une information précieuse, autant lui rendre la pareille. On appelle ça un échange de bon procédés chez les moldus, non ? »

Le reste du voyage se poursuivit dans le plus grand calme, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutant de sujets volontairement sans danger pendant que Nott lisait ou dormait dans son coin. Ce garçon taciturne avait toujours fait partie de la petite cour de Draco, mais Harry commençait tout juste à deviner une partie de la dynamique de ce groupe si particulier, basé peut-être en partie sur l'amitié mais aussi sur des intérêts politiques et économiques... Décidément, les serpentards avaient un mode de fonctionnement complexe, qui lui échappait toujours. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il en aurait été s'il avait accepté de se rendre dans cette maison. Aurait-il été ami avec Théodore Nott, ce bon élève, redoutablement intelligent, calme mais dangereux comme l'eau qui dort ? Sans doute, il ressemblait au côté obscur d'Hermione. Enfin, pour le peu qu'Harry connaissait du serpentard.

De longues heures plus tard, tandis que les élèves investissaient le quai noir et luisant d'humidité de Pré-au-lard, déchargeaient leurs valises et calmaient leurs divers animaux avant de se diriger vers la traditionnelle file de calèches – soi-disant – dépourvues de chevaux, Harry, Ron et Hermione pouvaient enfin discuter comme ils le désiraient. Nott s'était éclipsé sitôt le train arrêté, se faufilant avec habileté dans les couloirs bondés. Au milieu du grouillement d'adolescents en uniformes, Hagrid rassemblait les premières années à grand renfort de cris et de mouvements des bras. Cette vue arracha un sourire au Trio d'Or, mais la masse humaine qui les séparait du garde-chasse rendait tout salut inenvisageable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que Nott voulait dire, dans le train ? se lança Ron à travers le brouhaha général.

\- Rien de plus que ce qu'il a dit, répondit Hermione avec assurance. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est pourquoi il l'a dit…

\- Tu as une théorie ? s'enquit Harry. Ça m'a travaillé pendant tout le trajet, il a vraiment balancé ça comme un cheveu sur la soupe. »

Ron opina du chef, mais la conversation dut s'interrompre le temps que tous trois grimpent à bord d'un véhicule. Ils avaient déposé, comme tous les ans, leurs grosses valises sous un auvent où les elfes de maison les récupèreraient rapidement. Restaient les animaux ; Pattenrond lové au fond du panier pressé contre le sein de Hermione, un Coquecirgue visiblement agité dans une cage que Ron portait à bouts de bras, et enfin une grande chouette grise mouchetée de brun, acquisition toute récente de Harry pour remplacer la regrettée Hedwige. L'oiseau se tenait aussi droit que possible dans sa cage bringuebalante, et ses yeux dorés lançaient des œillades courroucées au Survivant qui peinait à grimper les marches glissantes de la calèche. Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, tout le monde se retrouva sain et sauf sur les banquettes étroites, dans l'espace clos et sombre qui séparait les élèves des Sombrals – que beaucoup, après ces derniers mois, pouvaient à présent voir.

« Donc, pourquoi Nott a-t-il trahi sa majesté Malefoy ? relança Ron au moment où le véhicule se mettait en branle.

\- Et bien… Je ne sais pas si il a poussé sa réflexion jusque là, marmonna Hermione d'un air hésitant, mais il a pu se dire qu'en promettant de garder le secret de Harry, puis en lui offrant une vacherie sur son pire ennemi à Poudlard, il rallumerait la guerre contre Malefoy tout en couvrant ses arrières, puisqu'il détiendrait une information sensible sur Harry. C'est dans l'hypothèse où Malefoy aurait fait quelque chose qui l'aurait vraiment mis en colère, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, répondit le brun, sourcils froncés. Ça voudrait dire qu'il m'aurait donné cette histoire sur Pansy comme un espèce d'outil contre Malefoy, pour que j'assouvisse son propre désir de vengeance…

\- C'est tordu, soupira Ron. En plus, je vous ferai remarquer que vous êtes en train de débattre très sérieusement alors que tout ce que Nott vous a « donné », c'est un ragot stupide. Vous nous voyez faire la guerre à Malefoy en lui jetant à la figure un potin qui est sûrement déjà connu par toute la maison serpentard ? »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard déconcerté ; Ron avait raison, et rétrospectivement leurs divagations semblaient dignes d'un mauvais film mafieux… Mais alors pourquoi Nott leur avait-il raconté cette histoire ?

« À votre place, poursuivit le rouquin, je ne me prendrais pas trop la tête au sujet de ce qu'il se passe dans celle de Théodore Nott. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça pour pourrir la vie des serpentards, de toute façon !

\- Sauf qu'on ne va certainement pas ranimer des vieux conflits, Ronald Weasley, grinça Hermione en coupant court aux ricanements de son petit ami.

\- Elle a raison, appuya Harry. On serait idiots de faire ça.

\- Parce que vous croyez que les serpentards, eux, vont se transformer en gentils lutins des bois tout d'un coup ? J'ai l'impression que l'été ne vous a pas fait que du bien, vous deux… »

Et alors que Hermione entamait avec son cher et tendre une dispute qui promettait de n'être que le commencement d'un débat sans fin, Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre embuée. Les formes de la Forêt Interdite qui s'étendait non loin étaient à peine discernables dans le noir, mais cette vision floue suffisait à ranimer des souvenirs déplaisants. Théodore Nott, Drago Malefoy, la fin de la guerre et les conflits inter-maisons se mélangèrent dans son esprit tandis qu'il se demandait pour la énième fois s'il avait bien fait de revenir à Poudlard.


End file.
